Time Warp Again!
by OutOfDate
Summary: [This Chap: Take out your text books, time for history]After a mysterious spell is cast Lina Inverse and friends find themselves trekking time once again, looking for a way back to their time. [XellosFilia Hints of ZelAmelia, LinaGourry]
1. Never Trust Old Books

**Author's Notes**: Okay, so, major author notes going on here, but read them, they're important. If you've read any of my other fics you know that I'm not very keen on writing a plot into my stories. After all, plots require (usually) villains, and likewise villains tend to be original characters (usually) and I'm not really one to make an OC that will probably eventually die.

So, what's this story going to be about you ask? That's simple! It's a Xellos/Filia story! Time travel, lots of character interaction, Xellos/Filia? Yep, sounds like one of my fics. So, read on, or don't, up to you.

A couple notes on my own take of the Slayers world: through much thought I've twisted the Slayers world in my own mind to fit my liking. A few minor changes, mostly in the historical background of Slayers and the characters. See, I've always been a fan of Zelas but never really liked that she merely created Xellos from her own energy. I also liked Shabrinigdo and imagined he'd be quite the bishounen should he have had a human form. Thus, I strongly support a Zelas/Shabrinigdo pairing and naturally Shabrinigdo Zelas Xellos. I think they'd make great parents! Eheheh, yeah. Anyways, basically, Xellos is pretty much a prince in a sense and yadda yadda yadda you'll see. (If you'd like more info on my Zelas/Shabrinigdo idea check out my fic Legacy of a Dark Lord.)

Also, if you enjoy this story check out the first story I posted round these parts, Time Warp.

**Pairings to Expect:** Xellos/Filia  
**Hints of**: Zelas/Shabrinigdo, Zelgadis/Amelia, Gourry/Lina

This story also contains a new take on an original character named Sollex. (Xellos backwards, am I not creative? Lol) Anyways, don't want to give anything away, so I'll point out Sollex differences when the time comes. Now, on with the story! (Don't forget to review!)

* * *

**Time Warp Again!  
****Chapter 1 – Never Trust Old Books**

* * *

"So, Lina, what are you doing again?"

Lina growled her disapproval at the inquiry, "Geeze, Gourry, can't you retain anything?!"

"What's 'retain?'"

"Egh, never mind," the young sorceress responded, "I'm trying to find some sort of spell to help defeat Valgaav! You should be looking, too! Go check that stack of books over there," she gestured to a pile of dusty tomes about a foot away from where Amelia sat flipping through the volumes.

"I don't think we'll ever find anything of use in here," Zelgadis sighed, placing a book aside and grabbing another one, "the mages that used to live in this sanctuary focused on divination and other passive magic, not offensive magic."

"And do you have a better idea?" Lina grunted as she moved a pile of books out of the way only to find another unsearched stack behind them.

"Hey, what's this?" Filia asked, handing the book to someone more versed in Arcane magic. If it was holy magic she'd probably be of more use, but that wasn't the case.

The adventuring party scrambled across the dusty old floor to the dragon, all hoping they'd found their answer so they could quit searching. Lina snatched the book out of Filia's hand and scanned over the page, her face becoming more and blander as she read along.

"I . . . don't know what this is," Lina responded, looking over the strange spell.

"I don't recognize it either," Zelgadis interjected as Amelia shook her head from behind him, signaling she was also perplexed.

"Hmm . . . Xellos!" Lina shouted, hoping to summon the weird priest.

Sure enough they were soon greeted by his quirky smile and closed eyes as he sat perched atop a shelf above them, "What is it, Lina? Catching up on some homework?"

"Have you seen this spell?" Lina asked him pointedly, not wanting to deal with him more than was absolutely necessary, "Will it help against Valgaav?"

In a flash the priest appeared behind her, looking over her shoulder, making the young sorceress jump slightly. He scanned the page once, then twice, and shook his head, "I'm afraid this is something I've never seen before. It does have phrases worked into it that hint that it's a very powerful spell, so I'd imagine it would work on Valgaav."

That was enough for Lina. As she smacked the book shut and tucked it under her arm she exclaimed, "Let's go get him."

"Miss Lina, is it really wise to use unknown spells?" Filia fretted as she followed the sorceress out of the tower along with the rest of the gang, "That can be dangerous, can't it?"

"Do you want to go back in there and search through some more books or do you want to save the world?" Lina near-shouted at the dragon priestess, who stuttered then sighed.

After a bit of loud Gaav bashing as bait their foe showed himself. Not willing to give Valgaav a chance to pin them down, or worse, obliterate them, Lina quickly began her spell as she read from the moldy old tome, "I call upon a power greater than Time itself, allow me to draw power from ages past and ages yet to come, relinquish your power unto me . . ."

Valgaav scowled his displeasure. This was a spell unfamiliar to him. Sure to stay on his guard, he began readying his plan for a counterattack.

Lina'd nearly finished with the mysterious spell as Valgaav's wings began to appear, "May this tremendous power compel the ages, sway and break, churn in the eddies of time, and relinquish your power unto me! CHRONO JAUNT!"

* * *

Valgaav glared at the small crater where Lina Inverse and those that she traveled with had stood just a moment before. What was that spell? Some sort of teleportation technique? They'd vanished instantaneously. But why would they call him here just to blink out like that?

After waiting a moment to see if they reappeared the ancient dragon departed from the scene, leaving the still smoking crater where Lina Inverse and friends had disappeared so mysteriously.

* * *

Lina Inverse moaned slightly, rubbing her head where a small lump had formed. What had happened? Where was she now? She peered around. It was very dark, but a bit of dim yellow light leaked from a small box above her head. She was laying on a hard stone surface and her companions were littered about her, stirring slightly as they regained consciousness as well.

The area they were in seemed to all be made out of sculpted stone. Perhaps a prison of some sorts? There were two large halls, one slanting downward and one upward. Were they underground or above ground? How had they gotten here?

"Egh, what happened?" Zelgadis asked as he sat up, trying to pry his bent hair back into it's correct position, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Lina responded, looking around some more, "I cast that spell . . . and now we're all here."

"I told you not to do it," Filia groaned, lying several feet away from Lina, glaring condescendingly at the young sorceress, "I told you it's dangerous."

"Hm, well, seemed like a good idea at the time," Lina mentioned off-handedly, drawing a face fault from Filia.

Xellos stood up silently, wiping unseen dust off of his cloak.

"Xellos, do you know where we are?" Lina inquired of the mysterious priest.

"I have no idea," Xellos said as casually as if they'd been discussing the weather, "but," he added, "I think we may be in the Outer World somewhere."

"Why do you think that?" Lina blinked back.

"There's not a lot of magical energy around," Filia answered before Xellos opened his mouth, "No sorcerers . . . we could be the only magic users for miles," Xellos nodded in agreement with the girl's conclusion.

"Well, either way, this place is pretty dreary," Lina stood up and clapped the dust from her gloves, kicking Gourry lightly to wake the swordsman up, "Let's get out of here."

"But, how do we get out?" Amelia asked tentatively, looking around at this stone building drenched in the light emitted by the box above their heads.

"Well, only one way to find out," Lina smiled, starting to walk into the wide hallway slanting upwards, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Gourry rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Just stay quiet and keep up," Lina called back as they all began trekking up the gentle incline.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hehe, more major author notes. First off, a cookie for anyone who can guess where they are. (Not that it's really that hard.)

Now, I know I need to update my other fics, especially my X/F Christmas fic, but I'm not in the Christmas mood. (I had a pretty crappy Christmas. Lots o presents but I didn't get to spend it with my family. Got all of Neon Genesis Evangelion, the third Case Closed/Detective Conan DVD as well as the second Slayers novel and the Battle Royale novel.  Oh, and a kick ass Lina cel from Try. I think it's Try, but I don't really remember. Just gotta watch the show again! LOL I'll post a pic of the cel on my webpage accessible in my profile and if someone can tell me what eps of what series it's from . . . they're special. :P The cel will be under Anime - My Stuff ) Anyways, I'll try and update my other fics soon, but this fic's been brewing in my head for over a year and I just had to get it down.

Review! Review! Review!


	2. Where's that Ringing Coming From?

**Author's Notes:** Woo! Updatage! Gonna try and work through this quickly and update one of my Noir fics as well. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention in the novel that was my first chapter Author Notes that as far as I'm concerned dragons don't age. I know they do, I watched Try and all with the Elders etc, but dammit I'm a fanfic author! Hehehe.

**ChibiLina-chan**: Yes! Thank you! The first episode is the only part of the first season I've seen, I've only read the books and manga, so I didn't even think it could be from it, but I remember now. Thanks a bunch. Have an e-cookie.

**Mistress DragonFlame:** -sigh- I know they're OOC; I was just so tired when I wrote it! Hehe, I'm probably going to tweak the chapter a bit soon to make it seem more believable.

* * *

**Time Warp Again!  
****Chapter 2 - Where's that Ringing Coming From?**

* * *

Lina'd begun wondering if they were going in the right direction. They'd walked up the short slope to find themselves in a stone room much like the one they'd just left, with another hall sloping upward next to the rise they'd just walked up. Following it, they'd come upon another room almost identical than the two they'd left behind. The, the only difference being that is this room there were a few metallic objects, perhaps statues? They varied in color, size, and shape though all were much larger than her. 

Lina scratched her head and continued trekking up the gentle grade with the others following, equally perplexed by their surroundings. As they continued upward a rumbling could be heard from somewhere above them. Perhaps some sort of creature?

On the level above the statuesque objects were more plentiful, and there was a small glass box in a corner. Hoping for a hint at where they were or how exactly they'd come to be there Lina stepped cautiously into the glass box, several feet taller than her but quite narrow. There was smaller box inside made out of some sort of metal and there was large book, though the writing was foreign to her.

The sorceress exited the stall and sighed, stretching hugely, "This is hopeless."

"It'd be nice if we at least knew if we should be going up or down," Zelgadis interjected stonily (Haha, it's a pun!) as he examined the outside of the glass box.

"ACK!" Lina jumped quickly away from the glass box as a high pitched ringing resounded from the metal box inside of it. The ringing continued for a few seconds before falling silent. The group stared at the box. After a few seconds the ringing began again. Squaring her shoulders Lina walked back into the box and began a closer examination of the smaller metal box inside of it which was emitting the ringing.

It was small rectangular box at about shoulder height and there was a metallic cord coming out of its bottom, attached to another piece of black, light material that shook a bit with each ring. Tentatively Lina grabbed the black object and held it up for a closer look. "Huh?!" Lina nearly dropped the object when she heard a muffled voice emitting from it.

"HOLD THE ROUND PART UP TO YOUR EAR!" the object shouted at her.

"What the—!!" Lina shouted, looking at the phone and back to her perplexed friend outside of the box for confirmation that they had all heard the voice too. They all nodded, confused.

"HOLD THE ROUND PART UP TO YOUR EAR!" it shouted again.

The sorceress tentatively placed one of the rounder ends of the object against her ear, "OKAY!" she shouted loudly.

"No need to shout," a smooth voice flowed into her ear, "Now, who am I speaking with?"

"Lina, Lina Inverse," she answered.

There was silence on the other line for a moment, "Lina Inverse . . . the bandit killer?"

Lina twitched a bit, "Yeh-Yeah. Listen, where are we? What are you? How'd we get here?"

"I was about to ask you some of the same questions," the voice responded charmingly, "How did you get to where you are now?"

"Egh, I don't know!" Lina replied, "I just cast this spell to kill off Valgaav and then I woke up here. The spell . . . chrono something. Chrono . . ."

"Hmm . . ." the voice seemed to be thinking for a second, "Stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Huh? Hey, wait, what do you—" Lina was able to get in a few words before she heard a click and then a dead chime. She replaced the object back on the prongs that had been holding it and exited the booth, relating what she'd been told by the object to her companions.

"So, the thing talked to you?" Zelgadis didn't sound too convinced.

"Listen, I know what I heard," Lina responded.

"So, I guess we just wait here then?" Amelia piped up.

"I guess so." Lina sat down and crossed her legs, leaning against the stone wall.

After a few moments of listening to the gentle rumble coming from above the sound began to move closer. Looking around for the source of the sound the party saw a sleek black mass of metal resembling the statuesque objects they'd been seeing moving slowly down the grade opposite them.

It rolled to a stop next to them and a sharply dressed man stepped out from near the front of what registered as a vehicle of some sort. He walked around the vehicle and opened one of the doors on it, bowing slightly and motioning for the party to get in.

Lina shrugged and climbed in and was followed by her companions.

"ACK! Who's doing that?"

"Stop touching me!"

"Xellos you pervert, get your hands off of me!"

"Heh, don't flatter yourself, Filia."

"Ugh, someone's got their shoe in my face!"

As the party struggled to situate themselves in the small cabin of the vehicle they could hear soft laughter from somewhere inside.

"Illumination!" Lina sighed, hoping to figure out who the hell was touching her breasts and who'd been stepping on her foot, as well as who was laughing at this whole ordeal.

The light touched upon soft leather seats inside the small cabin where the gang was tangled in a heap. Taking the opportunity to extract themselves from the mass of tangled limbs the party was able to untangle themselves and sit in the seat properly, though it was a bit cramped.

The soft laughing continued and Lina willed the small ball of light she'd created forward until it was possible to make out the guy who was going to pay for laughing at Lina Inverse.

"I say, it really is you. Lina Inverse, in the flesh." The man smirked back at the party.

"What the—XELLOS?" Lina was not amused, and it was apparent no one else was either from their exclamations of frustration.

"What kind of trick is this supposed to be, fruitcake?"

"Stupid namagomi, I'll get you for this."

"Why are there two Xelloses?"

"This isn't funny you crazy freak."

"Hehe, calm down, allow me to explain," the Xellos who sat at the other end of the cabin held his hands up to calm the party down, "First off, allow me to welcome you to a homey little parking garage in Seattle. Welcome to the twenty-first century."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There you have it! Parking garage. No cookies for you people! Heheh. I guess I need to work on my descriptions. OO Anyways, I've not been to Seattle but I've always wanted to go there, thus the setting. Umm . . . hope you're liking it so far, please review either way. 


	3. History Lesson!

**Author's Notes**: My keyboard is broken, should be replaced within a week or two. As such this chapter will be quite short and there won't be an update for a bit. Anyways, on with the . . . rest of the author notes! Hehe.

**Mistress DragonFlame:** Yes, I try to keep them in character but let's face it, this fic's gonna be hard to do in character. Either way, Valgaav fans, I regret to inform you that he won't be in this fic (Unless you want me to put in some sort of side note or something about him being dead.) Hmmm . . . I just thought of an interesting idea. I'll have to think on it some more. Anyways, future-Valgaav will not be an element in the story though his usual half-Mazoku half-dragon self may end up being in the story, however Zelas will. Can't forget my fave character, after all! LOL BTW: What's Modern Day I? Another fic?

* * *

**Time Warp Again!  
****Chapter 2 – History Lesson! – You'll be tested later! :P**

* * *

"What is this? What are you trying to pull?" Zelgadis' eyes ran from the perplexed looking priest near him to the other Xellos sitting across from him.

The man sitting opposite the party chuckled a bit and smiled slightly, looking out the window of the sleek black limousine as it wound its way up the ramps of the parking garage.

"This is no trick," he responded, his eyes still pointed out of the vehicle, "I am as surprised as you. Time travel. That's pretty powerful. I had forgotten how powerful you all were back then."

"So, if we're in the future, just how far in the future are we—what the . . .?" Lina's mouth remained open as a bit of sunlight leaked in the heavily tinted windows and the tremendous skyscrapers came into full view. The limo pulled out onto a busy street, merging with a slew of other vehicles, and began moving haltingly, due to traffic, towards a cluster of even taller buildings.

"Roughly," the supposed future Xellos took a deep breath, "Ten thousand years, I'd say."

The party would have been more skeptical had they not been so in awe of the futuristic city they were moving slowly through. So many people walked on the streets, more than they'd ever seen, short of an army. Even more people were inside vehicles like their own. The buildings towered higher than any mountains they'd come across and all around them the city stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"This is the year two thousand and four. Many things have changed in the past thousands of years . . ."

Xellos went on to relate a basic summary of world history; how nearly all of the magical races had died out due to massive wars or magical curses, how the knowledge of sorcery had become lost in the passing of time and humans were no longer able to use magical powers, how the world had become a neutral area, no longer with such defined views of good or evil. The remaining handful of Mazoku who had been able to escape the fate of their comrades had settled to wait it out, so to speak, laying in wait for the return of the ages of magic.

"So, all of the dragons are dead?" Filia whimpered slightly (Man this story oozes with OOCness, eh? I apologize.) as Xellos' summary came to a close.

Xellos scoffed slightly, "Not quite."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Once again, sorry for the OOCness, I'll try and keep it to a minimum. Also, sorry again for the shortness, but my keyboard is uber broken.

Anyways, really, review. Please.


End file.
